


Love song

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, The Night's Watch, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-------------------------------<br/>“Would you sing a love song for me?”<br/>-------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snowflower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331488) by [Madara_Nycteris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris). 



 

**“Would you sing a love song for me?”**

Last time a man asked him a love song, his life got ruined. That was something he barely spoke about, but now, things were diametrically different. There was nobody else there; just Grenn and him together in his cell, not in a big castle hall, full of people. The gathering with friends had been great, but when wine was over and night advanced, everybody took their leave. Jon, Sam, Toad, Halder, Satin and Edd had left a long ago, probably they were already sleeping in their respective cells… But not Grenn and Pyp. They would continue talking, arguing and laughing until moon disappeared on the horizon, as they usually did when the work was a bit lighter than habitual. If there were a man to whom Pyp would pledge his voice, it would be indisputably Grenn; his confident and his best friend.

 **“A love song? Now? Here? Why a love song?”** Asked curiously, using precisely a sing-song tone that always made Grenn smile.

 **“Yes… Please,** **Pyp. When I lived in the farm, I used to hear a lot of peasant songs, but they all are about animals and nice places. I have always wanted to learn a love song. I know none.”**

As a former singer, he recognized it. That was a completely valid argument, _even_ for Grenn. Anyhow, there was no way he could deny anything to the Aurochs. Not when he was looking at him with those bright blue eyes he cherished so much. Pyp remembered his favorite one. A slow courtly love song that he had learnt years ago in Riverrun. **“Fine. I love this one, but I warn you, Grenn: Maybe this is not my best.”** _Pyp hoped it was_. He smiled shyly and lowered his gaze for a moment, clearly ashamed for his lack of practice. _“Sure. Pypar. These shivers are due to lack of practice”_ his mind told him when he sat down on the bed, right next to his friend, clearing his throat **“I have not sung this since I came to the Wall.”**

Pyp started clear and warm. For some reason, his voice made Grenn think about honey... sunlight... amber… And that felt great in his heart.

**_“Sweet noble heart,_ **

**_I am forbidden_ **

**_to ever see you again_ **

**_your fair sweet face_ **

**_which put me on the path of love…”_ **

 

Grenn’s mouth opened quietly and held his breath for a while. He still could not believe Pyp’s voice was that beautiful! Not too deep, and not too soft. He already knew that Pyp was a witty and gorgeous young man, but got stunned when he discovered how talented and sensitive his friend was. Surely Pyp could have been a renowned singer, and then, only kings and noblemen would hear his songs. Instead, he was there, on the Wall, among dangerous men; thieves, murderers and rapists, with only Grenn to listen to him. He knew it was not fair for Pyp, and a part of him felt consecutive stings of anger, pain and concern, but something more came to his mind, overwhelming the rest. _He felt an unexpected and great pride_ … He was the only Man of the Night’s Watch who was enjoying this song from Pyp’s voice, and he felt blessed.

**_“…but truly I do not know_ **

**_how I can expect_ **

**_not to have to die soon._ **

**_And if I must abstain_ **

**_to give you pleasure…_ **

**_To receive complete joy_ **

**_by viewing your beauty.”_ **

Without further intention, Grenn got a bit closer to his friend. Was mesmerized by him and wanted to listen his voice as closely as he could. For some reason, Pyp came closer, too. When Grenn realized it, he could not even believe how lucky he was. His friend continued singing, but, now, Pyp’s mouth stood in his ear, maybe this was a weird joke. For Grenn, it did not matter at all. This felt like a different tune, softer and more tender… Some of Pyp’s words seemed just like vibrant sighs, and it made Grenn automatically close his eyes in pleasure. _“Gods, he is **so** beautiful, in every possible way... He makes me so happy!”_ he thought, losing himself in each word of the song.

 

Then he felt it.

 

For the very first time in his life. A strange, warm and pleasant thing inside his chest. Certainly, that was nothing he could describe, but it was real, and became stronger every second, as he heard enraptured at Pyp’s voice.

**_“Sweet noble heart,_ **

**_I am wounded by love_ **

**_so that I am sad and pensive,_ **

**_and have no joy or mirth,_ **

**_for to you, my sweet companion,_ **

**_I have thus given my heart.”_ **

Pyp’s song finished. Eyes encountered each other and suddenly, they understood something they already had known from the first time they met.

All they wanted to do was this.

Soft.

Long.

A bit dubitative.

 

Grenn’s hands on Pyp’s neck and Pyp’s delicate fingers on Grenn’s chest.

_Their first kiss._

And when their lips parted, carrying wide smiles, they both knew there would be many, many more ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Side fanfic from the story Snowflower. Hope you like it =)
> 
> *Lyrics of Pyp's song come from a real medieval love song.


End file.
